


Summer Days

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Baby boy hyuck, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, Jaehyun spoils Hyuck, M/M, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: It feels so good, it feels even better when Donghyuck whispers those three words, completely lost between his moans and pleasure.





	Summer Days

Summer is making its way back as the weather gets a little bit warmer everyday. Jeans and long sleeved tees are getting replaced little by little by shorts and tank tops.

Jaehyun loves and despises this season the most because– Donghyuck’s shorts make their way back, exposing the beautiful tanned skin on those long and slim legs and it’s a real gift for Jaehyun’s eyes and mouth but then shorts mean having those dirty hyenas staring at his boyfriend, looking up and down at the exposed skin like perverts.

But Jaehyun does his best to not mind them, not when he has all summer with his boyfriend and he got all his attention for himself. They go on walks, eat an unhealthy amount of ice creams, have movie nights and make few outings to the beach and Jaehyun feels the happiest like this, only the two of them basking into each other’s presence in all way possible.

It means spoiling Donghyuck rotten, covering him with kisses and compliments until the younger is nothing else than a squirming blushing mess. That’s usually how it starts, with them cuddling on the bed, usually late in the day, when the sun starts to go down with the temperatures.

They’re spooning like every time, Jaehyun close behind the younger, strong arms around his lithe waist. He always starts whispering few praises into Donghyuck’s ears and when his blush gets to the back of his neck, Jaehyun just starts caressing his tummy and there’s usually two outcomes– Donghyuck either gets lulled back to sleep or he gets whiny and greedy for more. 

Today seems to be the latter as the smaller starts to whimper, the rubs on his stomach don’t stop. He waits for a green sign and that’s exactly what he gets when Donghyuck dares to talk, “H-Hyung... please,” his voice is faint almost inaudible. Jaehyun hums in response as his hand trails lower, stops at the waistband of his loose shorts and a whine breaks the silence, urging him. His hand slides under the fabric to his member (as expected from lazy days, his skin is bare from any underwear), it’s already slightly hard when he grabs it. His strokes are painfully slow, doesn’t want it to go too fast. The praises don’t stop, Donghyuck is now breathing heavily, moans leaving his mouth and comforting lips on his shoulder. 

The younger tries to ground himself but a thumb starts to finger his slit and he lets out a loud sob. “Hyunnie-hyung... please,” he begs one more time. The older noses at his neck, breath in the familiar odor, “What does my pretty boy want ? Tell hyung,” there’s another needy whine and Donghyuck responds with something like _you, i want you hyung, please_.

Jaehyun turns him on his back, gets rid of his shorts and shirt. He stares few seconds because he’s gorgeous like this, spread out on his bed, a tiny sheen of sweat covering random places of his body. He’s staring back at his boyfriend, eyes big and shiny, blown with want. Jaehyun takes a nipple in his mouth, circles it with his tongue few times and biting lightly, he definitely knows what he’s doing– it’s the most sensitive part of Donghyuck, it makes his body arch and legs quiver and he does it until they’re swollen and shiny with spit, the other’s face stained with tears.

The smaller starts to paw at his shirt in attempt to get it off, Jaehyun finally notices his own self– he’s still dressed in sweatpants, the outline of hard-on obvious between his legs. He undresses quickly, smiles to himself when Donghyuck stares blatantly and his cheeks redden. He lowers himself and claims the younger lips, eating up all his little noises and strokes his dick, using the pre cum there to make the slide easier. Donghyuck pushes his off only to do the same to him, eyes lidded– his hand is almost tiny next to Jaehyun and he has a hard time taking it all, he resumes stroking faster, getting the older to full hardness. 

At some point, it’s not enough anymore. Not when Donghyuck looks so debauched with just an handjob and nipple play nor for Jaehyun who mostly just watched him this whole time. 

The room feels incredibly hotter when Jaehyun pushes in, warmth engulfing mind and body. It feels so good, it feels even better when Donghyuck whispers those three words, completely lost between moans and pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> no one :
> 
> me : jaedong agenda 🤪🤪
> 
> anyway, in the last episode of BKLYN BOYS, at 7:04 ??? how Jaehyun looks at Hyuck so fondly ???? 
> 
> kudos & comments are welcomed !!


End file.
